


Noted

by take_me_adventuring



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Some Swearing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_me_adventuring/pseuds/take_me_adventuring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had a thing for passing notes in class. He kept every single slip that held a response. There weren't many, most of them with ‘fuck off’ scrawled across them, having been delivered while his friends were trying to concentrate in class. Although his collection grew extensively when he met a certain new student named Gavin Free. The first note was already on his desk when Gavin sat down:</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Hey, welcome to Austin!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Noted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload, pls be nice xx

Michael had a thing for passing notes in class. The tiny thrill of scribbling the words as he giggled, whoever sitting next to him signing when they realised what he was doing. Sliding the note over and grinning, giddy with anticipation as they read the note. Pride swelling in his chest as they cracked a smile at what he’d written. He’d even asked his first girlfriend out with a classic ‘will you go out with me? check yes or no’ note in middle school. There was something strangely satisfying to him about these unspoken communications. It’d all but make his day when someone scratched him a reply and slid the paper back. He kept every single slip that held a response. There weren’t many, most of them with ‘fuck off’ scrawled across them, having been delivered while his friends were trying to concentrate in class. 

Although his collection grew extensively when he met a certain new student named Gavin Free. He was seated next to Michael on his first day, a few of the others shooting him sympathetic looks as they all knew of his annoying habit. The first note was already on his desk when Gavin sat down, Michael had written it as soon as the teacher pointed to the desk to his right. 

_Hey, welcome to Austin!_

Michael watched somewhat nervously as he read the note, followed along as his expression moved from curious to confused and he turned his head to face him. Michael just smiled and turned back to face the teacher who was rattling off information about picking up timetables from his office after class. He saw a white blur slide onto his desk in his peripheral vision. It took him a moment to register that Gavin had written him back, a rare occurrence, before he hastily scanned the note, looking for his addition.

_Thank you! You have a really nice smile_

The sentence made him break out into another, wider smile and he hesitated, thinking, before writing his reply:

_Dimples as deep as the grand fucking canyon, I know, makes me look like I’m nine though_

He slipped the note back, keeping his eyes on the teacher a few rows ahead of him. The scrap of paper was soon returned.

_Nah it’s cute, and I wasn’t specifically talking about your dimples. You just generally have a nice smile_

He didn’t write a reply, just tucked the note into his bag and tried to hide the blush edging it’s way up his neck.

~

The two caught up after class that day and became fast friends, they continued to extensively flirt through little shreds of notepaper but the confidence they both felt while writing never carried over to spoken words. Michael saved every note that was left with him, and he suspected that Gavin kept his fair share too as he sometimes caught him carefully placing them in his bag at the end of class. It was a few days after they met when Michael looked at Gavin properly for the first time, taking in the messy sweep of his dusky blonde hair, his naturally tanned skin, the way his green eyes flittered around the room, never quite keeping still, the way he swiped his tongue across his bottom lip before biting in in concentration. He tore a slip of paper from his notebook and handing it over.

_I just realised something_

The reply came almost instantly.

_What?_

_You’re really fucking hot_

Michael didn’t get that note back but he did catch the flush that came over the other lad’s face.

~

As weeks blurred into months Michael had to clear out an entire drawer for his notes, the little folder they were previously in practically bursting at the seams. Though he still had his folder, it contained substantially less notes but these ones were his favourites. There were five of them:

**1.**  
Michael can’t pinpoint their conversation leading up to the receiving of this note, Gavin has that particular piece of paper. It must have been something super dumb because the reply was written on a post-it note and took far longer to construct than Gavin’s scribbles usually do. When he finally got the note he burst out laughing, his breath catching in his throat as slammed his head down into his hands. He almost got kicked out of class that day. The note consisted of a triangle containing a crudely drawn eye layered over a rainbow created with highlighters, the text beneath it read: _gay illuminati confirmed!_

 **2.**  
He got the next note on a Thursday. Michael was bored, ready for the weekend already. He spent most of the day using his folded arms on his desk as a pillow. Gavin kept poking him until he eventually turned his head to rest on the other cheek, facing him. Gavin just threw a note in his face, apparently trying to subtly push it to him for the past ten minutes. Michael smiled despite his bad mood reading the note:

_Cheer up boi, wanna come to mine and knock out a few levels of Halo with me after school?_

Michael sighed wistfully at the idea before replying.

_Wish I could boi, but mum’s been planning tonight’s dinner for weeks, some dumb beef wellington crap she’s wanted to make for ages, she’d kill me if I missed it_

_Oi! Beef wellington’s tippy top, don’t diss my ancestral foods_

Michael took a moment’s consideration before handing the note back.

_Want to join us for dinner?_

Michael saw Gavin whip out his phone and tap out a few texts before grinning and nodding his head vigorously in Michael’s direction.

That afternoon was spent screeching at Michael’s TV screen, as well as at each other, and stuffing their faces full of delicious dinner. During the meal Michael’s parents asked him about Gavin, how he was in school and whether or not he was a decent person, it was all jokingly light-hearted, well mostly- Michael’s parents had to make sure Gavin was a good influence on their son. But Gavin, of course, was a peice of shit so he lied his way through the conversation with a cheeky grin. At one point he felt Gavin’s hand against his, along with a smooth piece of paper, he shot the lad a confused look as he took the note, flattening it against his thigh as he read it.

_You look like a radiant sun of mischief_

Michael had to fight to keep the silly smile off his face for the rest of the night.

 **3.**  
It was the last week of school for the semester, a Monday, and in celebration of the upcoming Christmas season, Gavin wore felt antlers to school. Every time Michael glanced over he had to hold in his laughter at how dumb he looked with the material flapping about his head at every movement. A few hours into the day Gavin removed his antlers and placed them on Michael’s head instead, who just gave Gavin a pouting frown. Gavin grinned and scribbled a note:

_You are as beautyful as your christmas booty_

Michael rolled his eyes and shoved the headwear back at Gavin. It wasn’t until later that day when Michael burst out in laughter, howling about how Gavin misspelt the words ‘beautiful’. Gavin sulked, it’s the thought that counts.

 **4.**  
Michael had stayed for dinner at Gavin’s the night before, it was the first time he tried cauliflower cheese and was surprised at how much he enjoyed the dish, an opinion shared rather enthusiastically by Gavin. The next day Gavin slipped him a note, a card, he supposes. He’d made some crack about something that made Gavin spurt a laugh and Gavin in return handed him a little folded slip of paper. On the front was a tiny drawing of what looked like a tree with a too-thick trunk, inside was something that made Michael’s stomach flip somewhat unreasonably.

 _Dear boi,_  
_You’re better than cauliflower and cheese!_  
_Love, boi_

The referential compliment was oddly sweet, bordering on romantic, but that was probably just wishful thinking on Michael’s part.

 **5.**  
The most recent addition to Michael’s favourites collection was given to him earlier today. Gavin had been uncharacteristically quiet the past few days, both verbally and in his notes. It was the period before the end of the school day and Michael was getting worried that he’d done something to piss Gavin off. The bell rang and Gavin wordlessly dropped him a folded piece of paper on his way out, Michael was a little taken aback by the lack of farewell but opened the note regardless.

_Hey Michael, I want to go on a date with you, meet me at the Alamo tonight at 7?_

Michael sat there for a few moments, staring at the paper and blinking dumbly, before breaking out in a magnificent grin. He re-read the note maybe a dozen times before noticing a notebook left on Gavin’s desk. Knowing he’d come back for it once he got to his locker and realised it was missing. He wrote a reply on a separate piece of paper and left it sitting on top of the book before leaving the room. 

_Absolutely_


End file.
